


Destiny.

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU slightly. </p><p>Leia and Rey finally give in to their needs. Keylani returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Disaster Strikes

Rey has been with Leia, as a couple, for months by now and yet... she still hasn't quite had the guts to go beyond kisses. She is still shy, and tall and gangly and all too aware of just how precious Leia is to her. She is also afraid, afraid Kylo may kill her and hurt Leia all the more, so she tries to keep her distance as much as possible. This changes when, one night, seemingly in the middle of the night, she is woken by a desperate surge of panic hitting The Force, waking her violently enough that she cries out as she sits up, panting into the thick air. She is up instantly, scrabbling for clothes, waking BB8, waking Chewbacca and racing for Leia. She can't just leave but she has to go, now. Right now. She is met at the causeway by Leia who, despite being dressed only in a rather thin dress, presumably a night-dress, looks fierce and angry, her hair loose around her only highlights the bright anger in her eyes. 

"Keylani... needs you."

Rey nods once, kisses Leia's cheek and runs, stopping only at the sound of Leia's voice. 

"Be careful... and may the force be with you."

She turns, smiles and nods, then turns back and runs onward, taking the ramp easily and jumping to tap the edge of the Falcon, the doors close and she is off, headed for Keylani. 

By the time she arrives, the tent-city Keylani works at is deserted, trashed and the people are all seemingly dead. Then one moves, slowly. Dirt smudges every inch of the woman who crawls from the wreckage, collapsing forward but alive. Her dress, the same dress she had worn to depart from Leia, is shredded and torn. Her hair, usually bright, is dirty and tangled and she looks bruised. Rey moves on instinct toward her and knows instantly from the thin noise that escapes the woman she is close to death. 

"CHEWIE..."

Chewbacca moves closer, scoops the woman up somewhat delicately, and carries her back to the ship. BB8 beeps and whistles and Rey sighs. 

"Let's hope so..."


	2. Medi-Bay Pain

They land and Rey again lets Chewbacca carry the thin, bruised woman to the medi-bay, his roar clear as the medical team try to get him to put her down. 

"Chewie... let them help her."

Rey speaks softly as, finally, Chewbacca lowers the woman onto a stable bed, the woman's use of the Force to get help is new to Rey but she can feel her fading. Tears start instantly to her eyes, a prickle of cold, hard anger and sadness. Then, Leia. Leia's warmth floods the Force and she turns, hiding her face in Leia's neck, holding Leia just as much as Leia holds her, Chewbacca making a low grumbling sound until Rey laughs softly and releases Leia, turning to the medic who has strode into the room. 

"Melina..."

Leia speaks before Rey can, a smile soft on her lips. 

"You can..."

"Save her? I'll do my best."

Melina, who is around the same height as Leia still holds herself in a tightly upright posture, her long, lightly curling, hair is pulled back into a simple, neat plaited bun and her deep brown eyes flicker as she moves to take in her patient. 

"What happened?"

Rey sighs, speaking weakly. 

"She survived Kylo... I'm not sure how... but she's fading, fast. I think her... manager... starved her. She has bruises, fully formed."

Rey's voice breaks then and she sighs again, wiping her face. 

Melina nods, then, almost comfortingly, nudges Rey toward Leia. 

"You two rest... leave her with me."

Chewbacca growls and Melina laughs. 

"You too furball, she'll be okay... go on."


	3. Gentleness

Melina works alone on Keylani for a long time, cleaning her, cutting away the ruined dress and making sure that, once she is sure she has checked the woman over, she replaces it with something as similar as possible, a simple white sheath dress, but it covers her, hiding every inch of her scarring and bruises. Melina knows instantly who the woman belonged to and, despite herself, can't help but be glad the man is gone. She hates seeing women like this, thin and beaten. She had met Keylani once and, despite her shock at the woman being Force sensitive and still a paid sex slave, she had liked her. 

Keylani had slowly woken, seeming a little tired and a lot sore, weak enough to let Melina insist she drank a little water and ate a little. She had tried to refuse the food but, since she was reliant on Melina's help, she had soon given in and allowed a few soggy mouthfuls of food to be scooped into her mouth, wincing as she swallowed. Her entire body ached and she was all too aware she was lucky to be alive. Silence had fallen as Melina allowed her to settle back on the bed, now gently probing her wrists and elbows, then ankles and knees, none too surprised when she felt pain, her wince clear and loud. 

"That hurts you know."

Melina had smiled slightly, tucking hair out of her eyes and speaking softly. 

"Means you survived... although that ankle is going to keep you here for a while..."

"Well, I don't exactly have anyplace to go now..."

Melina smiles slightly again, then, despite herself. 

"Well, you can live here until that ankle heals... and then I should probably find you a place to stay... and work."

"The only work I've ever known is..."

"I know."

Melina cuts her off quickly. 

"But we can retrain you... I'm always in need of more staff here... and you seem a gentle soul..."

Keylani can't help but smile. 

"I guess I am."


	4. Destiny

Leia sighs as she, finally, lets herself relax, aware of the skinny, silent, girl beside her. 

"Rey..."

"Leia?"

"I..."

Leia's voice shakes and then she speaks softly, forcing the words out. 

"I need you."

There's a world of pain in the words and Rey sighs softly, moving to kiss Leia gently, her body settling easily over Leia's even as she shifts into place, her lips against Leia's neck, then pressing slowly lower even as she moves to shrug off her own nightdress, then remove Leia's. She won't be dressed if Leia isn't and, if she's honest, she needs this as much as Leia does. Leia moves slightly under her and she smiles, her hands light at Leia's hips, holding her still even as she moves to suckle softly on, first one, then the other, breast. Aware of when to move and moving slowly lower still, her focus on Leia's clit rewarded with a soft intake of breath and an arch, it's clearly been a long time since someone took the time to love Leia, to pleasure her properly, and Rey is suddenly aware that she is far too skilled at this and yet useless with her own pleasure. Still, as she focuses on Leia, now slipping two long, thin but skilled fingers into the other woman, twisting them with each thrust and push until Leia comes apart under her, her lips brushing Leia's gently. 

"I love you..."

Leia's voice shakes and Rey smiles softly. 

"I love you too."

Leia, who had tensed as the words escaped her, sighs and relaxes, and Rey knows instantly she has somehow avoided upsetting Leia. She is pleased, she wants Leia happy, not upset. She moves, settling beside Leia, head light on the woman's shoulder, lips almost brushing her ear. 

"Feels like Destiny..."

Leia's eyes flicker to hers and she smiles. 

"It probably is..."

She admits, then, as a wave of something other than romance washes over them both, she laughs softly. 

"I think Melina may yet fall for Keylani..."

"I hope so. Keylani deserves it."

Rey admits. 

"You aren't..."

"Jealous? No... I was worried though. She seemed so... hurt."

"She'll be okay. Melina is stubborn. She'll heal her."

Rey smiles. 

"And we'll gain another medic."

"Mmm, and Melina will gain a wife."


End file.
